pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratatouille Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia for Ratatouille. Cameos *The Pizza Planet truck appears on the bridge over the Seine River in the scene where Skinner chases Remy. *A poster with Mr. Incredible's supersuit is briefly seen during the scene where Skinner chases Remy. *During a street scene, Bomb Voyage can be seen in the background as a mime. The boy watching the mime is young Anton Ego (from Anton's flashback). *Bomb Voyage is also featured on the front page of the newspaper in which Colette reads Solene LeClaire's review. *A shadow of Dug from Up can be seen as Remy runs through an apartment. *When Linguini is trying to find a place for Remy to hide, it is revealed that his boxers have The Incredibles logo on them. *Several Chinese food boxes matching the one Manny and Gypsy used to perform their act in A Bug's Life can be seen inside Linguini's fridge. *When Remy tries to feel the taste of the strawberry, a few notes from "Bella Notte" (Lady and the Tramp) can be heard playing. * Some caviar seen in Gusteau's pantry is branded "Nemo", the name of Marlin's son in Finding Nemo. *When Linguini was going to fit his bike behind the back of the TV, he did not switch on the lights. When the lights were off, Hal the cockroach from WALL•E appeared. *Linguini has a soccer ball on his shelf, which is the same soccer ball from the robot kid at the beginning of Monsters, Inc. Cameos Gallery Tumblr kqlvhxSAe91qzlu28o1 500.png|Hal from WALL•E makes his cameo Ratatouille Truck.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck on the bridge BombvoyageRatatouille.jpg|Bomb Voyage makes a cameo as a street mime Ratatouille-Bomb-Voyage-newspaper-colette.jpg|Bomb Voyage is mentioned on a newspaper Dug ratatouille.png|Shadow of Dug from Up Ratatouille-Incredible-Boxers.jpg|Linguini's The Incredibles boxers Ratatouille-Bugs Life-Chinese Box.jpg|Chinese food boxes from A Bug's Life in Linguini's fridge Ratatouille-Mr-Incredible-poster.jpg|A Mr. Incredible poster appears near an intersection Ratatouille-Nemo Brand-Caviar.jpg|"Nemo" brand caviar In-Jokes * Git the lab rat has A113 emblazoned on his tag. * Also, when Linguini is watching TV, A113 appears on a train behind the love couple. *372 graphics were created for food labels, boxes, street signs, posters, and businesses. Many of these graphics are named after Ratatouille crew members.Ratatouille Easter Eggs Revealed These include: **A "Lasseter Cabernet Sauvignon" bottle, with the actual logo of the Lasseter Family Winery, can be seen in two scenes. (Image) It is notably from a "Lasseter" bottle Linguini pours himself a glass of wine when practicing with Remy. John Lasseter was an executive producer of Ratatouille. **"Chateau-Bird Champagne", named for director Brad Bird. **"Chateau-Jessup Pauillac Medoc" is named for production designer Harley Jessup. **Colette rides a "Calahan" branded motorcycle, named after director of photography Sharon Calahan. (Image) **Linguini cooks with "Bouchiba" branded spaghetti in his apartment, named for animator Bolhem Bouchiba. (Image) **The "Bradford" mixer in the Gusteau's kitchen is named for producer Brad Lewis. (Image) **The olive oil brand "Susman" is named for associate producer Galyn Susman. (Image) ** and Jay Ward on a newspaper]]Additionally, the newspaper (called "Le Journal") that announces Linguini has become the owner of Gusteau's lists Harley Jessup as its founder and Jay Ed Ward as its director. **The library in front of which Colette stops is named "Raffael", an allusion to story manager Rachel Raffael-Gates. (Image) The books in the vitrine have names of Pixar crew for authors: the book titled "Une Promenade Dans Le Noir" has production artist Becky Neiman for author, while a "Guide des fromages français" is written by shading supervisor Dan McCoy. (Image) **A wine bottle is branded "Fucile", named for animator Tony Fucile. (Image) **An olive oil brand is "D. Louis", an allusion to art director Dominique Louis. (Image) **"Currin's Mustard" is named after shot lighting artist Bena Currin. (Image) **A foie gras container and a can are branded "Venturini", named for animation director Michael Venturini. (Image and Image) **"DeVan's Sea Salt" is named after animation director David DeVan. (Image) **A cheese in the pantry has a marking reading "Pontoriero Fromage", an allusion to layout artist Evan Pontoriero. (Image) **Linguini has a "Koklys" cereal box above his fridge, named for animation manager Audra Koklys. (Image) **Another cereal box is called "Dittz", in allusion to lighting artist Airton Dittz Jr.. (Image) **Knives throughout the film have "Struben" engraved on them, an allusion to shading artist Sonja Struben. (Image) **Several cream containers have the inscription "Ferme R. Raffael", named for Rachel Raffael-Gates. (Image) **Most legumes containers in Gusteau's come from the "Jardins Mathot", named for storyboard artist Ted Mathot. (Image) **The cheese that falls on Emile has an inscription reading "Berrett de Paris", an allusion to production artist Randy Berrett. (Image) This inscription is also seen on a box outside of the restaurant. **The dishwasher through which the rats go is branded "Warch", named after set and layout manager Michael Warch, who in quality of former chef, also served as a consultant. (Image) Other Trivia *The film's name in Japan is Remy's Delicious Restaurant. *The room where critic Anton Ego writes his reviews is shaped like a coffin, and the back of the typewriter looks like a skull. *This is the second Pixar movie to use the word "hell" (the first being Cars), when Skinner greets Linguini by saying, "Welcome to hell." (It can be referenced to Gordon Ramsay's Hell's Kitchen, where Gordon said the same sentence a few times). *Anton Ego makes a reference to the popular pasta canned food Chef Boyardee in his last review from Gusteau's restaurant. "Gusteau has finally found his rightful place in history with an equally popular chef, monseiur Boyardee." *The film had inspired the infamous ripoff film Ratatoing by Brazilian animation studio Video Brinquedo. *''Ratatouille'' is the last Pixar film to use the customized Walt Disney Pictures logo. From the next film WALL•E onwards, all Pixar films use the current Disney logo (a realistic-looking Cinderella Castle from Walt Disney World in front of a night sky), similar to the other more recent Disney films. Originally, it was a white stylized castle covered with thin blue horizontal stripes under a curved line in front of a blue background. The 2006 Disney logo was used in some TV spots for the movie, however. *This is the first Pixar film to receive a Blu-ray release alongside Cars. *This is also the first Pixar film not to be released on VHS and only released on DVD instead. *This is the first Pixar film since the first Toy Story to only have a widescreen release for its US home release. *Exploiting the fact no human is seen barefoot in the film, none of the human characters were modeled with toes to save on time.Ratatouille Official Website (Linguini's Apartment section) *This is the third Pixar film to mute the beginning of the Disney/Pixar opening, the first being Monsters, Inc. ''and the second being The Incredibles.'' *Development began in 2001 with an original release slated for 2006. When Cars got delayed from its November 4, 2005 to June 9, 2006 release date, this movie was also pushed back by a year. Shortly after, it went through development changes with original director and storywriter Jan Pinkava leaving Pixar over creative differences. He still remained as a co-director, while original screenwriters Kathy Greenberg and Emily Cook remained credited for Additional Screenplay Material. *This is the third Pixar film after Monsters, Inc. and The Incredibles to feature alternate music over the Disney and Pixar logos. Brad Bird told Michael Giacchino to open the film with a score that would get the audience into a "French vibe", as it is the main setting of the movie. Michael Giacchino’s score starts with camese vocal then goes into little riffs of mar masayaze. Bird also wanted the movie to open with the TV presentation with the TV set against a black background to show the world of Paris at a place that would be removed and nothing is more removed than a television that has a screen between the viewer and the image. *Many people involved with the film helped Brad Bird with the specific food in the screenplay. *This is the last Pixar film to have - Distributed By: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. *From Ratatouille onwards, all Pixar films have Arabic numerals in the closing credits: Copyright © 2007 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar All Rights Reserved. Until Cars (2006) onwards, all Pixar movies had Roman numerals (i.e., © MMVI) in the closing credits. *The gun shot in the opening was deliberately inserted to hook the audience in to wonder what was involved with it, and to be interested in what was going to happen in the overall movie *Mark Andrews had pitched the gag of the ceiling falling down before Brad Bird came on. It wasn't well received and taken out of the movie, but when Bird came on, he insisted on putting the gag back in. *The rats were viewed as gypsies, always getting kicked out where they do not belong. This is the second Disney animated film to involve gypsies in some form, the first being The Hunchback of Notre Dame. References Category:Trivia Trivia